Pansyfur
Pansyfur is a long haired brown and white she-cat. Revealed by Zoey, the roleplayer of this character ﻿ History :Pansy is born to a kittypet named Miracle and an unknown DarkClan tom, along with her brother, Ferret.Revealed by Zoey, the roleplayer of this character :Pansy's owners, Jane and Mark, die in a car crash. She runs to the forest and joins ShadowClan.Revealed by Zoey, the roleplayer of this character :She is made a warrior, instantly, as she is old enough, Pansyfur. She soon gets used to Clan ways, and becomes a strong ShadowClan warrior. :She witnesses the death of a DarkClan cat, Goldenpath, as she is knocked over on the Thunderpath, after being chased from her territory by a kittypet. :Pansyfur is seen slipping away from ThunderClans' hunting grounds, with two mice and a vole. This suggests she has been hunting regularly in the other clans' territories' because she has mastered most of the other clan hunting techniques. When she returns to ShadowClan, she also has WindClan prey, and deposits her catch on the Fresh-Kill pile. :Pansyfur is then almost caught by Yellowpool, when the queen says that Pansyfur's prey didn't smell right. Pansyfur then hastily claims that the prey has been caurght on clan borders. :She speaks to the ShadowClan queens, and says that she wishes that she had an apprentice, hinting that the queens might allow her to mentor one of their kits. :She is later seen chatting to Rainbowpelt, a DarkClan cat, after she is caurght taking prey from their territory. After an arguament, she returns her prey to Rainbowpelt. :She is at Flowerpaw, Cedarpaw, Falconpaw and Mothpaw's apprentice ceremony, eargerly sitting, waiting for the identity of the the apprentices' mentors to be revealed. When she finds out that she has not been chosen as a mentor for one of the kits, she is seen to be very angry and dismayed. She scowls, does not congratulate the apprentices after the ceremony, and is seen sulking off into the bushes, in a bad mood. :Pansyfur is seen stealing prey from SkyClan territory, when she meets a SkyClan tom, called Coldshadow. Later, he meets her at the ShadowClan camp, and tells her that he loves her and wants to be her mate. She accepts, and they talk for a while. :Coldshadow meets Pansyfur in the ShadowClan forest, and they talk, he has to go quickly, though, because he is worried that he might be missed at the SkyClan camp. :She argues with Yellowpool because the she-cat suspects that Pansyfur is meeting Coldshadow. She then gos off and catches a sparrow and a thrush from ThunderClan territory. She arrives back in camp and eats them both, ravenously. :It is later noted by Hollypaw that Pansyfur is getting fat.Revealed on the IRC, August 10th, 2010 :Flowerpaw realises that Pansyfur is pregnant, and who the father is. She tells Pansyfur that she knows, and Yellowpool overhears. Pansyfur makes both cats promise not to tell the clan about her pregnancy, because she hasn't decided what she will do about it yet. Revealed on the IRC, October 8th, 2010 :Pansyfur moves into the nursery, pregnant with Coldshadow's kits. She doesn't tell anyone who the father is, and often wonders what she will do when the kits are born. :Pansyfur argues with Coldshadow about their kits. She wants them to be ShadowClan kits, but her mate wants them to be reared as SkyClan, so they will know who their father is. :Pansyfur is seen talking to the ShadowClan queens in the nursery. She asks them how they think kits should be raised. Pansyfur considers that if she has 2 kits, she could give one to Coldshadow to raise. She is shown to be in deep consideration over this. :Pansyfur confides in Yellowpool on her previous idea for the unborn kits. Yellowpool is very shocked and replies that Pansyfur should do what she wants to. As Pansyfur turns away from Yellowpool and heads for the nursery, her mouth is set in a determined line. :She is seen talking to Blueclaw and they go hunting. When Pansyfur returns, she eats both of their catches. Blueclaw asks Pansyfur who the father of her unborn kits is, and Pansyfur replies "No cat important". :Blueclaw and Pansyfur are seen sharing tongues in the nursery, causing the other ShadowClan cats to believe that Blueclaw is the father of Pansyfur's unborn kits. Pansyfur feels uncomforable about it, but doesn't say anything. :She sees Coldshadow out on patrol and he speaks to her. They argue, and Coldshadow asks Pansyfur to join SkyClan. Pansyfur refuses, saying SkyClan won't accept her, and Coldshadow backs away, calling back after Pansyfur, "Yeah. Tell that to Blueclaw." It is revealed that Coldshadow had seen Pansyfur hunting with Blueclaw and so believes she loves the other cat. Pansyfur returns to ShadowClan, feeling confused, worried and upset. :Pansyfur gives birth to 3 she-kits, Mintkit, Skykit and Brightkit, she is very happy and proud. When Yellowpool asks if Pansyfur will tell the kits that the're half-clan, Pansyfur replies that "she'll cross that bridge when she gets there". Blueclaw is with her the whole time, as if he's the kits' father.Revealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 :She has decided she will give Skykit to Coldshadow to be raised in SkyClan. She has chosen Skykit because she is the strongest out of her 3 kits. :Pansyfur brings Skykit to her father in SkyClan, telling her mate, Coldshadow, that she wants at least one of her kits to be raised in SkyClan. Pansyfur then tells her Clan that her kit 'has been eaten by badgers'. She considers bringing Mintkit and Brightkit to SkyClan, because, although she's never admitted it, Pansyfur wants to be the leader of ShadowClan some day. :She is told, in a dream, that she has a brother, Ferretfur, in DarkClan. They meet to discuss their backgrounds, and they both realize that they must be siblings, seperated at birth. This is because both cats' memories of their mother are similar, and they both started life off as kittypets. Together, they remember their mother's name: Miracle.Revealed on the IRC, February 10th, 2011 :Pansyfur is told, by Coldshadow, that their daughter, Skykit will be apprenticed soon. She purrs with pride, infront of him, but when she turns away, it's noted that she has tears in her eyes. This shows that Pansyfur still misses her daughter, and is re-thinking her decision to take her to SkyClan.Revealed on the IRC, March 7th, 2011 :She watches, as her daughter, Skykit is apprenticed, Skypaw, undetected by SkyClan themselves. Pansyfur later confronts Coldshadow, who is now mentor to their daughter, and tells him she misses Skypaw. However, Coldshadow just sighs, and says that they can't just take their daughter back to ShadowClan now. She then runs off, devastated at giving away Skypaw.Revealed on the IRC, June 1st, 2011 :Both Pansyfur and Coldshadow's two kits, Mintpaw and Brightpaw are apprenticed in ShadowClan. Pansyfur watches with pride, sitting next to Blueclaw, in the Clearing. She appears happy for hr two kits, but afterwards, when she goes to tell Coldshadow she feels sorry for herself, complaining that she misses Skypaw and wants all her kits together in one Clan. Her mate comforts her for a while, before announcing he needs to get back to SkyClan's hunting patrol. Irritated, Pansyfur runs back to shadowClan, muttering that she wishes she had a mate in her own Clan, who could be with her longer.Revealed on the IRC, July 22st, 2011 :Pansyfur later meets Ferretfur, her brother, and reveals to him that she no longer loves Coldshadow but has fallen for Blueclaw. She tells him that she now knows a half-clan relationship would never work, and she wishes she had never given birth to half-clan kits. Ferretfur comforts her, telling her everything will be okay, and advises her to break up with Coldshadow and tell Blueclaw her true feelings. Unknown to the two cats, Mintpaw and Brightpaw, who had followed their mother from camp, watch, horrified, from the bushes, realizing their true heritage. After a while, they leave, angry at their mother for lying to them, and determined to meet Skypaw. Pansyfur later follows, set on explaining everything to Blueclaw, when she returns to ShadowClan. :Later, Pansyfur arrives at the ShadowClan camp and explains everything to Blueclaw, who tells her he doesn't mind that her kits are half-clan. He then explains that he loves her and wants to be her mate. Awestruck, Pansyfur just purrs and tells him that she wants the same. The two cats walk off into the forest, tails twined, to catch some prey. Meanwhile, Mintpaw and Brightpaw have sneaken into the SkyClan camp and Coldshadow has no idea that Pansyfur no-longer loves him.Revealed on the IRC, August 5thst, 2011 :She argues with Hollybreeze, when the latter finds out about Pansyfur's half-clan kits. In the end, Pansyfur runs off into the forest, hoping that Hollybreeze won't tell ShadowClan the truth, for the kits' sake.Revealed on the IRC IRC, August 7th, 2011 :Pansyfur becomes slightly jealous, after her mate, Blueclaw, is given a second apprentice, Everpaw (SC), whilst she hasn't had her first one yet. She pretends to congratulate him, before skulking back to SkyClan, to see Coldshadow, who she has not yet broken up with.Revealed on the IRC, August 9th, 2011 :Some time after, Pansyfur is handed over her two daughters, Mintpaw and Brightpaw by the SkyClan leader, whilst she is on her way out of their territory. She is told by Moonstar that they had entered SkyClan territory in order to see their sister. Angrily, Pansyfur tells him that her kits must have been mistaken, and their sister is dead. She takes them back to ShadowClan, in order to have a long talk with them both.Revealed on the IRC, August 11th, 2011 :Pansyfur is seen talking to Coldshadow, when they have a huge arguament. She flounces out of the forest, calling behind her that she isn't love him anymore, and Blueclaw is her new mate. Coldshadow is seen to be very upset about this, calling after her, to come back, but Pansyfur doesn't return. It is seen that she has tears in her eyes.Revealed on the IRC, August 12th, 2011 :After coming back from from a hunting patrol, she sees Blueclaw, who tells her that Coldshadow attacked him. She listens, horrified, as her mate tellls her about the fight.Revealed on the IRC, August 15th, 2011 :Finally, Pansyfur is given her first apprentice, Lilacpaw. She appears very proud of herself and brags about it to the other ShadowClan cats. She also meets her brother, Ferretfur, to tell him her good news.Revealed on the IRC, August 25th, 2011 :Her brother, Ferretfur tells her that his mate, Rainbowpelt is expecting his kits. She appears very pleased for him, and tells him about her own kits, including Skypaw, who lives in SkyClan. He promises to go and visit his niece one day which pleases Pansyfur.Revealed on the IRC, August 26th, 2011 :Whilst out hunting with her apprentice, Lilacpaw, they discover a set of tunnels on ShadowClan territory that WindClan are using. They report back to ShadowClan with the news, and the Clan considers sending a patrol down there, to chase the cats out.Revealed on the IRC, August 27th, 2011 :It is revealed that Pansyfur is, once more, appearing plump again. She spends a lot of time with her mate Blueclaw, and rarely ever leaves camp, except for training her apprentice, Lilacpaw. Revealed on the IRC, September 6th, 2011 Personality Pansyfur is sometimes snappy and rude, but this is only when she's in a bad mood. At heart, she is kind and loving, and cats close to her, like Coldshadow, Ferretfur and Blueclaw can see this. However, some cats, like Hollybreeze, see her as an irritable nuisance. She would also do anything for her kits.Revealed by the roleplayer of this character, Zoey Images Image Gallery Real Image Family Members Mate: :Coldshadow (formerly):Revealed on the IRC, Novemeber 10th, 2010 Living :Blueclaw:Revealed on the IRC, August 5th, 2011 Living Daughters: :Skypaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 Living :Mintpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 Living :Brightpaw:Revealed on the IRC, January 20th, 2011 Living Mother: :Miracle:Revealed by Zoey, the roleplayer of this character Living Brother: :Ferretfur:Revealed by Zoey, the roleplayer of this character Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations ﻿ ﻿ Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Cats with Images Category:Living Characters Category:Zoe's Rp Category:Kittypet Category:Warrior Category:Mentor Category:To Be Deleted